Punk Fire
by yugiohcaptive18
Summary: Yugi Moto, a well-known duelist, has lost his passion for the cards. Can Yugi find his inner strenth and defeat the punks of fire?
1. A New Friend

Punk Fire  
  
"Shut up Tristan!" Joey screamed angrily!  
  
"Well, I guess you know what that means, Tris," Tea blushed slightly.  
  
Tristan, Joey, and Tea were walking home to their junky apartment from their day of Hellish work at Burrito Bob.  
  
"Hey Tea, who's that tri-haired boy?" Tristan asked.  
  
"He looks like a fat jackass," replied Joey laughing sheepishly.  
  
The group approached the weird boy while laughing their heads off. The boy looked at them cautiously, looking at Tea as if they were married.  
  
"So.. Want a lollipop?" the tri-haired boy asked.  
  
"Oh....." Looking surprised, Tea received the lollipop.  
  
"Looks like Tea's got a boyfriend," Tristan and Joey chanted together.  
  
"Shut the Hell up!" Tea glared at them.  
  
"Anyway cutie, (snickers from Tris and Joey) what's your name." Tea asked lovingly.  
  
"My name's Yugi. Yugi Moto," he replied gently. "I was just about to go home to my apartment in 1432 Parker Street."  
  
"You were?" Tea smiled. "I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm sorry. I'm Tea, The blonde jackass is Joey, and that's Tristan."  
  
"I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you," Tea said. I think we all live about a block away from you so.."  
  
"Yea, sure," Joey replied reluctantly.  
  
"It's fine with me, I told my mom I would be back by 8:00 P.M," said Tristan.  
  
As Tea and the others walked, Tea began to think if she should trust Yugi. He seems like a good guy and all but who knows?......... The new member of the group walked with his new friends until a shadow appeared in the alley... 


	2. The Battle

I know you won't review, but please do.  
  
Chapter 2- The Battle  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey quickly turned around.  
  
"Did y'all hear something?" Joey tensely said in nervousness.  
  
"It was probably just the wind," Yugi replied calmly.  
  
"Hey Moto, did I ask you for your stupid opinion? No, I didn't so shut up!"  
  
"No, no, break it up all right Joey? Joey, Joey!! Come here."  
  
"Whazzup, Tea," Joey asked in his normal tone.  
  
Tea replied softly, "Give Yugi a chance, and he'll be your friend, allright?  
  
"I won't d-"  
  
"Oh, you better Joey!!" Tea replied angrily  
  
Just then, Yugi popped up in front of them. "I'd hate to interrupt your moment but it I just saw the shadow again! I think it was at that ragged old building."  
  
"I saw it too," Tristan shivered.  
  
"Let's track him.. Or her down!"  
  
"Oh, not with me you won't, I don't want to risk my life just looking for a lousy shadow."  
  
"C'mon! Tea, you know their ain't such things as monsters, right?" Joey replied.  
  
"Joey's right," Tristan agreed  
  
"Just go!" They all chanted.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, Tea replied without eagerness,"  
  
The pissed group walked toward the ragged old building.  
  
"I don't see nothin" Joey replied.  
  
"The door's open," Tea murmured.  
  
"It's as if the shadow expected us."  
  
"I have a feeling that this will be dangerous but I heard this building's abandoned, so.... let's just check it out," Yugi replied dangerously.  
  
Yugi took the first step into the building and the rest followed. Just as the last person stepped in, the door automatically locked.  
  
"What's wrong with this place?" Tristan wondered out loud. He stared at the filthy one-floored building.  
  
"Welcome, an obnoxious voice said. I've waited 2 decades for this moment, Yugi Moto.  
  
"Do ya know what the ass is talking about?" Joey replied hotly.  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, the voice said again, now hand over your Dark Magician or fight me in a duel."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"What do you mean?" the voice questioned hotly.  
  
"I..I.. lost my spirit in dueling."  
  
"Fine, I'll duel someone else then."  
  
"I have some cards, Joey replied, but I'm not going to duel you to get my ass kicked! I'll do it for my friends."  
  
"All right then, if you win, you get my best card and so on." But if you lose, well, Yugi must fight for his life."  
  
"Yea, Yea, lets play with no sacrifices."  
  
"I'll go first," the voice said.  
  
"Well, where are you," Joey replied.  
  
The man appeared from the shadows. "They call me a rare hunter,"  
  
"Anyways, I'll draw six cards into my hand. We will play with 2000 life points Ahh, it seems you are dead meat. But I'll give you a chance. I put Exodia's Head on the field along with a card facedown on the field I end my turn, the hunter said.  
  
"Haa," Joey said coolly, "you don't have all the pieces. I put my red eyes black dragon on the field. My turns over."  
  
"My Blue Eyes will obliterate you all! Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! That leaves you with 1400 life points. I also put a card facedown on the field. It's your turn." The Rare Hunter replied confidently.  
  
I'll build my defence, Joey thought. "I put another monster card facedown on the field in defence mode."  
  
"My turn, the rare hunter said, I put a monster facedown in defence position along with another Blue Eyes. Let's just say you're dead."  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Joey replied sadly.  
  
"That's okay Joey, they all said at once, you did your best."  
  
Hand over your Red Eyes, the rare hunter said.  
  
"What!" Joey sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes, didn't I tell you whoever loses gives their best card up."  
  
I ain't givin no card to yo-POW! POW!  
  
"That'll teach you a lesson, Joey. Yugi Moto, ha, meet me here tomorrow at 10:00A.M. If you don't......"  
  
That night, Yugi did not even sleep. He tensed It was 9:00 P.M. and Yugi decided to go downstairs to ask his grandfather for some advice. "Grandfather, Yugi asked, my friend, Joey, defended me today. Let's just say, I have to protect myself in a duel.  
  
"Yugi," Grandfather said, "I was once a professional duelist. Punks were also always after me. That's why I gave you my trustworthy deck. I know what will help you. You know, this will light your heart up."  
  
It was a golden necklace with a pyramid shape in the middle.  
  
"It is called a Millennium puzzle, use it at your most important duels."  
  
Yugi went back to sleep relaxing a bit thinking about the necklace.....  
  
HaHaHa! A cliffhanger! Please review. I will not write more until I get more reviews. 


End file.
